莫名其妙的懈逅
by tuneofsecret
Summary: 莫名其妙的懈逅...
1. Chapter 1 & 2

Chapter 1- 莫名其妙的懈逅 

Rrrrr….

…...…..

"…. …. 今天是星期天啊… 去图书馆好了…"

我的名字是宫骑 翔… 不不不…. 我是女生…….100 的女生 (有胸部…虽然很小…而且绝对没有小鸡鸡哦!)

听老妈说, 当初为了生我, 她可辛苦了. 而且爸爸又派到国外两个月, 幸好有位男士见义勇为送老妈去医院,还陪老妈一直到我呱呱坠地, 要不然就不会有我了(他看到老妈一个人挺着大肚子在街上拦计乘车, 可是没有一个让她上车, 因为他们怕车子会被弄脏---不过不是每个计乘车司机都是这样的啦).

而那位男士曾经说过, "你的女儿很漂亮哦. 就像是长了翅膀的小天使. 长大后, 一定会迷倒很多男生的!" 0

… 可是!!!

"为什么是翔啊 !!!! 可以是 '天' 也可以是 '迷' 什么的….可恶!" \\ 0 //

老妈边听着我的抱怨边做早餐说道: "你在气什么啊… 其实并不是因为他说你像天使而给你取名为 '翔' 的啦…"

"难又四为什么?!?" \0.0/ 正在刷牙的我第一次听到老妈这么说.

"因为他也叫翔啊! 我跟你说哦, 他可是一个大帅哥哦! 可以和自己的救命恩人一样名, 是件多么荣幸的事呀!" \\0// "如果你老妈没有你的话, 早就和你老爸离婚, 扑向小翔翔的怀抱了!"

O O

0

我的天啊… 老妈还真大胆… 竟然在自己丈夫面前谈起自己精神出轨的对象… 而老爸只会在旁边 '呵呵' 地笑着…

"不管了…我要去图书馆了…拜拜!"

"啊…不吃早餐吗?"

"不了…拜拜…"

我老妈就是这样... 是代沟吗? 真是难以沟通啊… 想法也很与众不同…应该说是坦白吗?? 算了… 去图书馆借点书来读吧…

我的人生除了名字和老妈有趣以外, 就没什么有趣的了. 星期一到五上学(白羽高中一年级A班), 星期六在小武哥的蛋糕店里打工, 星期天就在图书馆出没…平静的生活但我很喜欢…

但是就在我平静的星期天早晨… 发生了让我往后生活不平静的事…

我竟然撞上了一个超级大帅哥…不不…不是… 是他撞上了我!! 害我跌的四脚朝天呢!!! 丑死了!!!

"哈哈…你好好笑哦!!! 好笨哦! 哈哈"

我的天啊…还不是你害的! 怎会有这么没礼貌的人啊!!! 撞了我不扶我起来就算了还笑我!! 真是个可恶的家伙!!!...

正要起来骂人时…就听到前面有人喊 "别跑!"

黑衣人…!?! 为什么?!?... '别跑'??... 是叫我吗?... 可是我不认?!?

"快跑!"

我心中的疑问还没得到答案前就被这不明的大帅哥给拉着跑了… !!!! \ . /

我的天啊!!! 为什么我也要跑…我不想这么早死啊!!! 而且还是被这些黑衣人给砍死!!! 我可不要死的不明不白啊!我可是清白的!!! \\ . // 救命啊!!!!

待续

Chapter 2- 无礼的人 

拉着我跑的男子… …

未免也太帅了吧! 古铜色的发质, 深黑色的眼珠… 而且睫毛又长又密…真令人羡慕啊!!! 白皙的肤质…就跟女生一样嘛!!! \\ . // 跟我喜欢的类型一样吖!!!

可是 他的性格绝对伤了很多女孩子的心吧! 恶劣又可恶… 竟然笑我, 还说我笨!

"喂! 你跑快一点好吗?! 他们快追上来了啦!! 短腿妹!"

"什么!! 你这家伙! 为什么我也要跟着跑啊!!! 又不是我欠他们钱!"

"你在说什么啊! 笨蛋!"

"什么! 你骂我笨蛋! 我可是 白羽高中一年级集中考时的第一名耶! 你这个瞎了眼的白痴!"

这个社会到底怎么了! 这个男人不是欠了黑社会老大的钱不还, 要不然就是勾引了某个黑帮老大的女人被发现了, 过着逃命的生涯!! 太悲惨了吧! 而且还这么年轻这么帅! 噢! 可悲!

在我胡思乱想的同时, 我竟然被他带到一个狭小的巷子里.

"你究竟要带我去哪里吖!?!"

"安静."

他用右手堵住我的嘴, 用他那深黑色眼珠凝视着我. 我只知道我好像要发烧了! \\ . // 那条巷子根本不算巷子嘛…窄得不象话! 我看一个胖子应该会被困在里面吧! 身体贴着身体的… 我的妈呀! 我不用嫁人了啦! \\ . //

"在哪里?!?"

"你们去那边找, 我们往这边! 快! 不然要怎样跟老爷交代!"

嘈杂的街道随着黑衣人的消失而变平静多了.

"走了…"

"是啊…走了"

他拉着我的手走出小巷子, 观察周围是否还有黑衣人. 他那认真的表情让人着迷呀. o不行! 他可是负债累累或者是黑帮老大的敌人… 最好不要和他扯上关系…可…可是… 从他手上传来的温度好舒服喔…

"好暖和哦…"

"你在说什么…?"

"啊!... 我有说什么吗?"

"走吧!"

"什么? 去哪里? 你又是谁啊!? 我为什么要跟你走?!!?"

"去喝下午茶. 我叫樱庭 风. 你可以叫我阿风. 因为现在是下午茶时间, 所以你要跟我一起去喝下午茶. 还有什么问题吗?"

他那脸贼嘻嘻的样子, 看了就想扁….

"你别自作主张了! 我才不要跟你走呢! 跟你扯上关系可是很危险的! 哪一天我死了也不知道是怎么死的! 放开我啦!"

"你的脑袋装的是浆糊吗? 跟着我走就对了! 我请客!" 他回头看了我一眼 "不快点, 真的会死人的哦"

这个人到底在想什么… 妈咪啊! 救命啊! \\ 0 // 我是这世界上最不幸的人了!

待续


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- 下午茶 

原来星期天下午在一间有情调的茶餐厅喝着下午茶挺不赖的嘛! 玫瑰花香的茶配上一块黑森林巧克力… 好棒喔! 以后也要常常这个样子! \\ 0 //

"你在那里傻笑什么… 跟笨蛋一样…"

"… …"

坐在我前面, 自称叫樱庭 风 的家伙… 就是害我行程大乱的人. 说话不饶人 而且还被黑帮老大追杀!

"喂… 我说你啊… 有多余的钱花在喝下午茶上, 到不如把钱还了吧… 这样你就不会每天被黑帮追了… 年纪轻轻就负债累累…以后在哪里被砍死也不知道… …"

"说完了吗?"

"说完了"

"那你就听我说… 我没有欠黑帮钱---"

"那就是你勾引黑帮老大的女人!!!"

"闭嘴! 又是谁说我勾引女人了!!! 你脑袋到底装了什么!! 我再说一遍, 我没有欠钱也没有勾引女人… … 你有所不知 , 我不用勾引也会有女人不请倒贴"

"真是臭屁…"//

"你说什么…"

"没有…我有说什么吗?...呵呵"

樱庭 风 这时竟然用他那细细的手指触碰了我的脸颊…害我感到有些不好意事…

"能和这么美丽的小姐喝下午茶, 就算你的男朋友是黑帮老大, 天天背负着被追杀的命运, 我也不后悔"

什么!!!! 这个叫樱庭 风 的家伙是不是脑袋秀逗啦!! 可是… 为什么我的心会跳得这么厉害… 不可能!!! 肯定是今天发生太多事了, 每天过着平静生活的我暂时适应不过来而已…

"你又在胡思乱想什么?" 樱庭 风 突然收手, 很贼地笑了起来.

"我…我哪有…想…想也知道你在作弄我…" //// 

"虽然我刚刚是在作弄你… 可是我说真的…你很可爱…"

我的天啊!! 这是我第一次被男生凝视… 还被说我可爱!!! /// 

Rrr Rrr Rrr…

"干嘛!"

这是什么时代了…竟然有人用这么老土的电话铃声啊!

"知道了啦. 只要带一个回家给你看就对了,是吧!"

"好啦好啦, 少废话. 就这样. 拜!"

"谁啊?"

"还没交往就开始管我了吗? 真猴急呀…"

"什么! 我哪---"

"怎样? 做我的女朋友吧! 我会对你很好的哦!" 0//

什么!!! 发生了什么事!!! 这是怎么一回事啊! 还没认识一天就可已交往了吗?!? 又在作弄我吗?!? 早知道会这么倒楣, 我就赖床赖到明天了!!! \\ /// //

待续


	3. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4- ****请你多多指教****! **

"你又在作弄我吗?... … 懒得理你… 我要回家."

真是莫名其妙… 为什么我这么倒楣… 虽然我超级渴望有一个超级大帅哥当我的男朋友… 可是我才不要那个叫樱庭 风的臭男人当我的男朋友… 我 . 才 . 不 . 要!!!

"你在气什么? 我可是很优的哦!"

"如果你这么优的话, 那就去找别人啊"

我拿起了包包, 头也不回的往出口走去.

气死我了…今天是愚人节吗? 为什么我一整天好像被耍得团团转…好累哦… 回家睡觉好了…睡醒就会一切恢复正常了…

"我回来了…."

"欢迎回来! … 怎么? 无精打彩的… 没遇到帅哥吗?"

"没 . 有 . " …

我看我肯定是遗传了老妈的特点… 就是满脑子都想着帅哥… 真搞不懂这么喜欢帅哥的老妈会跟老爸结婚… 难道!!! 老爸曾经是个帅哥!!!...呵呵… 不可能…

Rrrrr….

…...…..

"…. …. 今天是星期一啊… 要上学…"

砰!! 啊!! 好痛哦!! 我竟然摔下床… 我看我真的是个笨蛋… \\ 0 //... 不过这一摔 让我清醒了不少…

"爸妈! 我上学了!"

"好. 路上小心… 那个… 你的便当…"

"谢了! 拜拜!"

美丽的早晨… 吖!!! 真是个适合谈恋爱的季节啊!! 如果能在途中遇到小武哥的话, 就太完美了!!! (或许你可能忘了, 小武哥是我打工的蛋糕店里的老板)... 他人超好的…待人又礼貌… 做的蛋糕又很受客人的喜爱!!!

"小翔! 你今天好早哦"

"呵呵… 因为我昨天很早就睡了啊!"

她是我的好朋友, 井上 优希, 我们从小学就认识了. 小希并不是和我同一间小学, 只因为我老妈和小希的母亲是中学时代的好朋友. 毕业后因为井上阿姨移民的关系就失去了联络, 却在一次的同学会上重逢. 那时我和小希在不知不觉中成了无话不谈的好朋友!

"对了… 昨天你怎么没去图书馆? 没看到你耶…"

"不说了… 超倒楣的… 遇到了---"

"山本老师来了!!"

"我等一下再告诉你"

拉椅子的声音听了就会头痛… 难道他们没吃早餐吗? 连用双手把椅子拿起来的力气也没有吗?... 真是的… \\ . //

"好啦. 安静点. 今天来了一位转学生. 樱庭 风同学, 你可以进来了"

"是."

喔喔喔!!! 那个人是谁!!! 为什么!! 怎么可能!! \O 0 O/ 为什么他会在这里!!!!

"大家好. 我是樱庭 风. 以后还请大家多多指教."

班上突然一阵骚动… 那些女生好像饥渴的很…对着前方乱放电…我看山本老师快被来历不明的电力给电晕了吧… … 竟然安排樱庭 风 坐在我的后面!!! 我不要!!! \\ . //

"樱庭同学, 以后有什么问题就问宫骑同学吧."

"宫骑同学?"

"对. 就是坐在你前面的宫骑同学."

"哦 原来你叫宫骑啊! 那 以后还请你多多指教了"

"呵呵…呵呵… 不敢当…呵呵"

待续


	4. Chapter 58

** Chapter 5- ****问号**

哇塞! 老妈还真够意思耶!!! 便当还真丰盛耶! 还有龙虾呢! 今天到底是什么日子啊? 我的生日? 不是啊…不过在草地上吃着便当, 欣赏着百花盛开的场景… 绝对是人生一大享受啊!!!

"小骑骑!!! 我来了!!!!"

什么声音! ... 后面到底传来什么声音啊… 不可以回头… 绝对会瞎掉!

"啊啊!!! 你干嘛从后面抱我啊! 恶心死了!"

我用力甩开从后面突然抱着我的人, 摆出不耐烦的表情…

"我的小骑骑生气了吗? 一定是气我没有给你早安吻吧… 来 风哥哥现在就补给你!"

"不要!!"

"你们…?!?"

一直都不出声的小希突然发声了…

"你们… 在交往吗?"

"是!" 0

"不是! 不要听这个笨蛋乱说!" \\ 0 //

"我还真无奈啊! 竟然被一个笨蛋骂笨蛋…嘿…" 

"你… …."

可恶…为什么每次我都说不过这家伙呢…

"算了… 我不要跟你吵… …. … 话说回来… 为什么你会在这里?"

"哦…我吗?... 我来偷吃你的便当啊…"

"不是啦! 我说为什么你会进这间学校!?!"

"因为我的女朋友在这间学校啊! 我当然必须在这里. 而且我的女朋友这么可爱… 一定有很多男生像野狼盯着小绵羊般紧盯着她…所以我一定要保护她…我可是很正直的护花使者耶!"

什么… 开口闭口都是女朋友女朋友的…

"我可没说我要当你的女朋友… 而且… 我已经有喜欢的人了…你最好早点死了心吧… …."

"哦…好好吃耶! 小希, 你也尝尝嘛…"

"哦….好…"

"你…你们….到底有没有在听我说话的啊! 还有! 不要把碰我的便当!! 我还没吃耶!!!"

就这样… 樱庭 风 就这样选择性的不听我说的话… 不过他到底是谁… 为什么会知道我念这所学校…而且昨天那些黑衣人有是怎么一回事?... 还有…. 我还挺在意那通电话… 好多疑问哦… 这就是所谓的 "好奇心" 吗? 可是… '好奇心会杀死一只猫' 啊… 算了…别想了…

** Chapter 6- ****心动了吗****? **

"好了. 课就上到这里. 请大家回家把作业本第47面到52面的题目给做完. 我们明天再讨论. 下课."

'叮咚叮咚叮叮咚咚 咚 咚'

菜老师就是这么准! 下课时间抓得将将好! 不过… 47到 52面… 未免也太多了吧! 人家很累耶! 便当又没吃几口….而且还要用尽我宝贵的脑汁来对付樱庭 风…,…嗨…命苦啊!

"小翔翔… 我们一起回家吧!"

这家伙从同学口中得知我的全名… 结果从 "小骑骑" 变成 "小翔翔"… 恶心透顶了…这让我想起了老妈心目中 '恩人' 的名字…

"呵呵…不顺路耶…呵呵…小希…我们快走吧!"

我拉着还在收拾书包的小希, 用全速的马力往校门口蹦去… 这才摆脱掉樱庭 风…转头一看, 只见被我拉着跑的小希上气不接下气的…内疚感突然涌上来…\\ , //

"那个…. 你没事吧?"

"嗨… 为什么你就这么讨厌樱庭同学啊? 他的人, 没有你想像中那么坏啦…"

"可是… … 就是… … 哎哟… 我不知道啦"

老实说, 他也没有做什么事让我特别讨厌的… 可是我为什么我会这样对他呢?...

"我回来了!"

"噢! 小翔回来了耶!"

"妈…你干嘛一脸高兴的样子啊? 中乐透了吗?"

"不是啦! 小翔 你很厉害噢! 不输年轻时的老妈哦! 呕 不愧是老妈的女儿呀!!!"

我老妈在疯什么啊… 奇怪了… 不见得我考试考第一她有这样夸过我耶…

"小翔 你会来啦! 我还想送你回家的… 可是你跑得比原子弹还快… 所以我就干脆在家等你会来啦!"

喔喔喔喔!!! 我的天啊!! 为什么 樱庭 风 会在这里?!?

"那个….呵呵….我好像进错家门了…那我先走了…"

"小翔, 你在说什么 我跟你说哦! 人家小风可是樱庭企业大集团的独生子耶! 你是怎么把到他的呀? 每天看你闷闷的脸还以为你注定当老处女了呢! 想不到原来你这么大胆呢!! 哈哈!!" \\0//

"不要这么说嘛… 妈! 其实小翔很可爱哦, 跟妈一样哦! 我原本想要正式向大家介绍小翔是我的未婚妻…可是因为我们刚认识… 我的父亲希望我们能多了解彼此再做决定"

妈! 他叫 '妈' ! 这个人脸皮怎么这么厚啊! 而且老妈还一脸高兴的样子… 真是搞不懂她在想什么… 难道老妈对自己的女儿这么没信心吗?! 恨不得把还没满18 岁的女儿给嫁出去吗?! 起码也不要乱说我有可能会变老处女啊… . …. 人家可是很敏感的耶!\\ , //

不过…没想到 樱庭 风 是---…. …. 不行! 宫骑 翔! 醒醒吧! 这么好康的事轮不到你! 而且你已经有小武哥了! \\ /// //

"喂! 你吃饱没事做啊! 你要我说几次你才听的进去… 我不喜欢你!…我已经有喜欢的人了!"

"妈 你做的料理很好吃哦! 我都快把小翔的便当给吃完了呢! 没想到你是这么能干的妈妈耶!"

"哎哟 竟然你这么喜欢吃… 以后我就帮你做便当好了! 就叫小翔拿去学校给你好了! 哈哈哈" 0

"你…你们两个…. 到底有没有在听我我讲话啊!!!" 好希望老爸也在家为我主持公道! 我那个臭老爸怎么还没回来啊! \\ , //

这时樱庭 风 站了起来…一步一步地靠近了我!!!… 用他的双手捧起我的脸颊!!! 难道!!! 他要在我老妈面前夺走我的初吻!!! 我不要!! 可是为什么我的身体动不了了呢?! \\ , //

"你啊!… … ….一定是以为我要吻你, 对吧! 哈哈…不过…那种事, 要等到你喜欢我的时候, 我才会做! 我肯定…终有一天你会喜欢上我的!" 0

怎么会这样… 他为什么这么有自信!? 还有… 为什么我的心跳得这么厉害!!! 发骚了啦!!! 完蛋了!! , 

** Chapter 7- ****寂寞的声音**

"对不起! 我迟到了!"

该死! 今天的第一堂课是恐怖的历史老师, 无仁老师的课耶… 他有一个恐怖的绰号 "虐待狂" !! 惨了啦! \\ , // … 都怪老妈… 昨天一直和樱庭 风 乱哈啦… 到最后连老爸也跟着加入…结果为了应付 '哈啦三人组' …我可是牺牲了我的宝贵时间耶! 樱庭 风 回去后, 我还要熬夜把菜老师的作业给赶完…导致睡过头的恶运…

"哈哈…原来小翔也跟我一样迟到啊! 老师! 对不起! 我迟到啦! 哈哈" 0

樱庭 风!!! 突然出现在我的后面, 想吓死人啊! …那家伙果然也迟到了……不过他未免也太开心了吧! 难道他真的天不怕地不怕, 连 号称 "虐待狂" 的无仁老师他也不怕!!! \\ 0 //

"你们两个放学后来教务室找我, 快回座位去."

"是…"

"是! 小翔! 放学后我们可以去教务室谈恋爱耶! 好期待噢!" 0

真是笨蛋一个…我看他真的不知道虐待狂会用什么来方法来整我们吧! 我上次因为忘记做功课而被罚做比别人多三倍的功课耶!!! 害我写得手都起水泡了呢… , 这次又是什么!!! 怎么办!!!

"宫骑同学! 请你专心一点…出来….做这题…"

"是…" \ , /

'叮咚叮咚叮叮咚咚 咚 咚'

"那个… 小翔…我今天有点事…不能等你一起回家了…"

"哦. 没关系啦… 反正我看一定会拖很久…那就拜拜了!... 樱庭 风 快走啦…"

"来了来了! 我们去谈恋爱吧! 小希, 拜!"

"呵呵…拜拜…"

教务室还真的很安静耶… 只听到风扇和纸跟纸磨擦的声音…静得让人起鸡皮疙瘩…

"老师, 我们来了…"

"…呃…那个….你们…可以回去了…以后…不可以再迟到了哦…知道吗?"

"呵?? …呃…知道了…"

为什么会没事?? 这不像虐待狂的作风啊…难道….!!! 噢!!! 肯定是! 原来虐待狂也有开窍的一天啊!! 哈哈!! 不过他这把年纪才懂得做人处事的道理未免也太晚了吧! 哈哈!!

"你傻笑什么?... 我注意你很久了哦… 你常常在我后面傻笑… 你在我背后说我坏话…对不对!?"

"你有这么多坏话给我说吗?"

哈哈! 赢定了! 看你这次怎么反驳我! 哈哈!

"说得也是… 我可是零缺点的美型男耶! 哦哈哈哈!"

… 又输了…这次我知道为什么我始终都说不过他…因为他的脸皮厚到不行…

Rrr Rrr….

"喂!"

"哦. 知道啦."

"好啦. 就这样. 拜!"

"是谁?" \0.0/

糟了!!…不应该问他 '是谁' 的… 他该不会又要像上次一样拿我开玩笑了吧!... …吖… 他干嘛给我那种深情的眼神啊….\0,0/…我会害羞的….\\ /// //

"是我爸."

呃… ?!?

"他说 以后不要再给老师添麻烦了… …"

"为什么…呃…?!?"

"因为老爸捐了很多钱给学校啊… 所以大家才会对我客气的很… 真是假惺惺!"

第一次看到樱庭 风 这个样子耶… 不用他说得更明白, 从他刚刚那番话, 想也知道为什么虐待狂会 180度大改变了… 怎么好像在他的语气当中… 听到了寂寞的声音… 我想他应该更希望被虐待狂处罚吧…. ,….突然好想为他做些什么…

** Chapter 8- ****我被绑架了****!!! **

Rrrrr….

…...…..

"…. …. 今天是星期六… 要去打工…打工打工…"

经过一个星期的折腾, 终于到我期待以久的星期六!!! 好兴奋哦!!! 今天要和小武哥一起看店耶! \\ /// // 不用再看到樱庭 风 那个臭小子!! 呜呼!!

"小翔, 你来啦!" 0

"嗯! 我来了…" ///

叮叮

"欢迎光临!" 0

"哎呀… 这么有活力啊!"

"为什么你会在这里!!!???"

"早上我去你家, 妈说你在蛋糕店打工, 因为太想见你了…所以我就来啦!...说出来还真不好意思呀" \\ /// //

呵呵…原来你也会害羞啊!

"小翔? 有客人吗?"

正在烤蛋糕的小武哥也出来凑热闹了…

"呃…是我的朋友啦…"

"哦 你好 ! 我是这家店的老板. 多谢你平时这么照顾小翔 . 以后还请你多多照顾她"

"哪里哪里…哈哈哈"

为什么好像父亲和女婿的对话噢…

"小翔, 你今天几点放工啊?"

"我---"

"哦! 你们要去约会吗? 哎哟…小翔, 你应该早点告诉我啊…好啦…你可以下班了! "

什么!!! 我才来不到2小时耶!! 小武哥!!! 你是世界超级无敌大笨蛋啦!!!

"可是我---"

"很好! 那我们走吧!" 0//

樱庭 风 这时走进了柜台, 拉起了我的手走出了蛋糕店!!!

"你们玩得开心点哦! 0!"

我的天啊! 樱庭风到底是给了小武哥什么好处啊?! 好像被卖掉一样!! \\ 0 // NO!!! 哦不! 小武哥怎么能出卖我呢!!!

"你要去哪里啊?"

"随便…" … 反正我已经被卖掉了…去哪里都无所谓… 呃… 他为什么又露出很贼的表情来啊….

"竟然你都这么说了 哪…我们…就去酒店吧!"

什么!!! 我不要!!! 不行!! 我要马上逃跑!! 绝对要跑!! \\ , //

这时樱庭 风 就像我肚子里的蛔虫, 把我给抱了起来!!! 而且还是公主式的横抱耶!!! 我的处抱要给小武哥的啦!! \\ , // 而且每一个人都在看勒! 丢脸死了啦!!!

"喂! 你不要这样啦! 很丢脸勒!" \\ 0 //

"是吗? 哦…我知道了"

还以为他会把我放下来… 谁知道樱庭 风 这个臭小子竟然把我丢进车子里!! 可是为什么这个时候会有车子啊!! 妈咪啊!! 我被绑架啦!!! 救命啊!!! \\ 0 //

砰! 喔… 我的头好痛哦…好像被丢太用力了…头好像敲到了车门… , … 是星星吗?? 好漂亮哦… , …. …. ….. …..


End file.
